Hear His Voice One Last Time
by Plastic'Hollywood
Summary: She couldn't believe it. Why had this happened. She just need to hear him, just once more.Revised ending. :] FredOCGeorge. How they dealt with his death. Some spoilers I suppose.


Disclaimer : Yea well I obviously pretty much don't own Harry Potter.  
If I did, Fred would be alive and Hermoine's lucky ass wouldn't exist, instead there would be me marrying Ron. /3 sigh. What a disappointment.

Anyways on with the story.

Hear His Voice One Last Time

The cheers of relief and excitement could be heard from miles afar. They had won the war. Parents hugged their children that had survived and sobbed for those who didn't. Friends were crying tears of regret for those who just not so long ago had been beside them fighting the fight. One cheer could be heard loud among the others, belonging to a petite young lady who had just been reunited with all of her friends safely and soundly. All except one. The man she loved and was to be married to in the next week. She expected he was just afar celebrating with his brother and twin as they usually do and put it out of her mind and continued to celebrate.  
"She doesn't know yet," a young man of 17 with bright red hair and strikingly blue eyes said looking down in mourn. "does she?"  
"Of course not Ronald." the young woman with poofy brown hair and hazel eyes responded. "Who should tell her?"  
"We won the war! We're all together. Some of us died but we'll get over it eventually. Think how lucky we are, to all be here! Alive!" the young lady cheered all at once. "Oh my goodness in all the excitement I forgot to tell you! Before the battle Fred proposed…..and I said yes!" she cheered.

The others looked at each other daringly.  
A thought entered her blonde hair clad head. Her turquoise eyes shot with a flicker of doubt when she noticed that the others were not cheering alongside her. "Where are Fred and George anyways?" Aurora Ashley Badeaux asked of the others. All was calm and quiet until Molly Weasley couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out in tears and fell to the ground sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

No one could look her in the eye.

"Harry? Hermoine?" she asked "Ron….?"

But Ron refused to look her in the eyes. She walked up to the red head and grabbed his head a bit harshly. He winced in pain. "Look me in the Ron. Look at me!" she yelled. "Where are Fred and George?!?"

"Don't take it out on him. He didn't do anything. We'll take you them." Arthur Weasley told the girl taking her hands off his sons but she could only look down. What had happened to the two? She thought.

The group began to walk slowly towards an area where Ashley had never gone.

Ron seemed to be getting agitated.

"Can't we just apparate there Dad!?!?" he yelled at his father.

"I suppose that would be best.." he said with a sigh as he apparated the group to Fred and George's whereabouts.

Ashley closed her eyes once they got there and when she opened them again she couldn't remember where she was.

"Where are we?" she said quietly. No one responded as they stepped away from the young girl.

She heard a quiet sound, it started quiet but slowly and efficiently grew louder. She slowly turned to hear where the sobbing noise was coming from. She was surprised to see George's head lying on Fred's un-moving chest while Percy tried to comfort the twin. It wasn't working.

Ashley slowly began to walk towards the boys. "Fred…" she whispered.

She quickened her pace as she began to register what was exactly happening.

"FRED!" she yelled. But Harry had gotten a hold of her before she could sob-attack the poor twin.

"Ashley! Shh. It's going to be ok." he told the girl trying to calm her down. But she couldn't stop the sobs that she was coughing out. She chocked for a moment but regained her composture and turned towards Harry.  
To this day Harry had not seen anyway this angry.

"It was you! You and your bloody "You-Know-Who!" If you had died 17 bloody years ago he wouldn't be dead right now!!" she yelled at the surprised boy. She got ready to attack the boy but was stopped by George's weak but loud voice. "Ashley! It's not his fault."

She turned to look at the boy. "Were you with him?" she asked meekly. He shook his head. "Why not?" she asked. He just looked down. "Maybe it's your fault he's dead, how the hell am I supposed to know?" she said with an angry glare.  
She didn't mean to be so rude but she had to.

He looked at her confused. "I loved him more than anyone could."  
She accepted the challenge. "I would give my life for him."

"I lost my twin!"

"I lost my love!"

"He was my bloody twin I've lost half of who I am!"

"I've lost all of who I am!" she responded waiting for his comeback.

He just looked down and continued to sob.

The group just watched the two as Mrs.Weasley continued to sob in the corner with Arthur confronting her. And Ron and Ginny confronting each other while Harry was still in shock. Percy just sat beside his brother who in his last moments he had become closer to than they had ever been.

Ashley walked slowly towards George who had his head hung and could not notice her walking towards her. She fell to her knees beside him and placed her head on his shoulder and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his ear. (For those of you who don't know, George lost his ear. /3)

"I know." he whispered back as the two looked on towards the red head who only hours ago was bursting with laughter.

The two continued to sob until Ashley felt a flash of electricity go through a spine.

She let out a gasp as her head fell back.

"What's happening?" she could hear the others asking of each other.

"She's falling into a memory relapse!" Arthur Weasley yelled over the bustling. "This can happen to someone who experiences a tragedy they can't handle!"

"George let go of her!" Hermoine yelled. "She must have felt the resemblances between the two of you!"

The others looked at Hermoine in confusion. "What I read up on it a while ago."

"Right." they all replied expectedly.

George looked Ashley in the eyes and Ashley immediately saw Fred looking back at her. George began to loosen his grip around her but tightened it again as Ashley tightened her grip around him while the tears flew down her eyes.

"Please don't let me go George. I need to see him again." she whispered hoarsely.

He nodded understandingly as she put her head on his shoulder.  
Another shot of electricity went up her spine as Ashley felt a loss of breathe and was immediately taken to a world unknown.

------

_She recognized it immediately. It was the Hogwarts Express first year. The first time she met the two twins. She had noticed George first, he was a bit shyer than Fred and she had thought this to be adorable. She had walked over towards him and she could notice him blushing a red that would match his hair._

_But before she could reach him Fred jumped in front of her._

"_Fred Weasley's the name. That twit over there's m'twin George." he said as he pointed a thumb towards the boy. George immediately lost all shyness at having Fred introduce him._

"_I can introduce myself thank you." _

"_But you didn't."_

"_Because you interrupted me."_

"_But if you hadn't"_

"_But I did."_

"_So It's not my fault."_

"_And it's mine."  
Ashley had gotten a headache just watching the boys and burst out into laughter.  
The boys looked at her confused._

"_You two are twins? That's brilliant, I love it." she said. "Aurora Badeaux. But you can call me Ashley."_

"_Fred" the boy said again _

"_and George" the other boy responded._

"_Weasley." the two said in unison._

"_I love it." she replied excitedly. "Well I should get back to my booth. Are you two first years as well."_

"_Yep." the two said in unison encore. "Why don't you join us in our booth?"_

_At that moment Percy approached the boys. "You two and your girlfriend should get into your booths." as he pushed the three into the booth. _

"_That was our git brother Percy." Fred explained with a roll of a eye.  
Ashley sat in between the two but leaned a bit into George as the two recalled stories of their exciting childhood._

------

Ashley was at that time pushed back into the present time with a gasp to a group of concerned faces.

She could hear distant voices of people trying to get George to let go of her but she wasn't going to let him go.

Another shock and gasp and she was back.

------

_This time it took her a bit longer to recognize it as they were in a field._

_George and Fred were running around trying to find something as Ashley sat on the grass cross-legged watching them in amusement. They would occasionally stop to pick something up and made it obvious that they were trying to hide it from her. She was starting to get annoyed. But before she could get up they were running towards her hiding something behind their backs._

_They were trying to hold in their excitement but when they couldn't anymore they brought out their hands to show her what they had made._

_Ashley gasped at the sight that was in the boys hands._

_They had made a necklace of the most gorgeous flowers in the fields._

_George blushed as he reached over to tie the necklace around her neck as Fred watched for her reaction._

_Once he had managed to keep the necklace in place he stepped back awaiting her reaction._

_She stood up and jumped up to hug the boys tears running down her face._

"_This is the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten in my entire life." she said in between tears. "Thank you."_

------

When she was brought back. The tears began to flow down her cheeks as she remembered the necklace that was still sitting in her room back home.

She looked a concerned George in the eyes and hugged him closer as she was sent back.

------

_She was at the station 3__rd__ year. The day she met Harry Potter._

_Ashley was walking alongside Fred and George while Molly was grumbling something about muggles when she saw a young boy walk up towards the group confused._

"_Excuse me but did you say muggles?" the boy asked of Molly._

"_Oh are you trying to get to Platform 9 ¾ " she asked of the boy. _

_He nodded in response."_

"_Well don't worry this is Ron's first year too!" she said pointing towards the young boy.  
He looked so small back then._

_Sigh._

"_Alright Fred you first." Molly said to the boy._

"_He's not Fred I am!" George responded confusing Molly._

_Ashley couldn't help but giggle._

"_Honestly women you call yourself our mother?" Fred add on._

"_Sorry George." she said pointing towards the platform._

_Fred sighed as he headed towards and with a laugh ran towards the platform._

"_Only joking I am Fred!" he said as he went through the barrier followed by a giggling George. Ashley rolled her eyes towards an annoyed Molly and gave her a quick goodbye as she too went thought the barrier to catch up to the twins._

_------_

As she came back she looked towards Molly to see her still sobbing. She a smile she thought how could she have known?

------

_It was 6__th__ year now. The Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_Ashley thought she might see the memory of when the boys tried to enter their name in the cup but failed. She giggled at the thought of it. But instead she in the Gryffindor common room. What had happened here she thought. _

_Fred and George entered the room talking about the embarrassment of Ronald dancing with Ms.McG. Ashley was sitting in the corner trying to study for the Charms test coming up._

_They came up to her and sat on either side._

"_Guys not right now I have to study!" she told the boys._

"_You know," Fred started._

"_The Yule ball is coming up." George continued._

"_And you have to have a date."_

"_And we haven't heard you talk about a date recently."_

"_And since George is already going with Angelina."_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_And I don't have a date."_

"_Obviously."_

"_Shut up. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Fred asked with a lopsided grin._

_Ashley had sort of hoped that George would have asked her but she wasn't going to refuse so she accepted with a laugh._

"_I guess I have to get a dress now."_

"_One with cleavage would be nice." Fred responded with raised eyebrows._

_George burst out laughing as Ashley hit Fred's arm._

_Ashley was sent forward a couple of days to the Yule Ball._

_She was wearing a V-Neck Short Halter Dress and white shoes._

_Fred and George were waiting for her in the common room as Ashley put on her lucky heart necklace hoping that Fred would think she looked nice._

_She left her room and headed for the Common Room where Fred and George were discussing a new recipe for a prank they were going to play on Ginny. George noticed her first and nudged Fred who looked around with surprised eyes. She looked beautiful._

"_Wow." was all he could say._

_Ashley held back a blush and looked towards George who was trying to smile through his jealousy._

_She hated to see him like this but Fred has asked her first. She gave him a meek smile as she walked towards the two. He regained his composture to raise his arm in escort as Fred raised the opposite. It seemed like a challenge and Ashley thought why fight them when you could join them. She took George's arm in one hand and Fred's in the other as the three began to walk down the corridor towards the Grand Hall where the Yule Ball was being held._

_The Champions went on first, followed by the headmaster and others began slowly. _

"_Would you care to dance?" a wary Fred asked of the girl._

_She had never seen him so nervous and she thought it to be adorable._

"_Of course." she responded. George was already on the dance floor seeming to be enjoying himself with Angelina. Everyone was happy.  
It was a slow dance. Ashley weaved her arms around his neck and he weaved his around her waist._

"_You look beautiful tonight." he told her._

_She blushed and before she could compose an answer, he had bent down and was resting his lips on hers. At first she was a bit surprised but found herself to be enjoying it. She pulled him in further and could sense a shiver went up Fred's spine. He gasped into the kiss as Ashley kissed back. He gripped her closer as he deepened the kiss. When she pulled away for air she looked into his eyes._

_I think this was the first time she ever looked into his eyes. Blimy they were beautiful. They were striking blue and burrowed into your soul. Why had she not noticed them before?_

"_I love you." he mumbled into her hair._

_Ashley was a bit taken back but placed her head on his shoulder._

"_I love you too." she said with a smile._

_------_

This time when she came back she was surprised to find her smiling.

One last time I suppose.

------

_She was quite shocked when she entered the grave yard she had been in just moments ago._

_It was before the war._

_Just before as she was saying their good lucks._

_Ashley ran up to Fred and gave him a kiss on the lips for luck before they parted their separate ways. _

"_Good Luck." she whispered into his ear._

"_Won't need it." he replied with a cocky grin. _

"_I know but…be careful." she answered worried._

"_I have something I want to show you." he said with a wink as he pulled her to the side._

_Ashley let out a gasp as he bent down and took something out of his pocket._

_It was a ring box._

_He opened the box revealing a gorgeous ring._

"_Will you marry me?" he simply asked._

_She looked down surprised and excited. She nodded slowly as the tears came down her cheeks in happiness. _

_He stood up and slid the ring out her finger. She hugged him with all his might and gave him a last quick kiss for good luck._

"_I love you." he told her._

"_I know." she responded.  
She never told him she loved him too._

_-----_

She came back sobbing as tears ran down her cheeks.

Molly ran over to hit his son over the head for not letting the poor girl go but was stopped when Ashley bent over Fred's body sobbing.

"It's over." Arthur said with a sigh.

George bent over him as well as he pulled her into a hug.

"George?" she asked of the red head.

"Yea."

"Kiss me." she said without a flicker of doubt. "And tell me you love me."

"What?" he replied confused.

"I need to kiss him one last time, I need to hear his voice…one last time." she replied while a single tear daringly fell down her face.

George leaned in a left a single quiet kiss on her lips. As he pulled away he whispered "I love you Ashley, always have."

"I know." she replied. "I loved both of you."

A sob came out her throat as she slowly bent down to take Fred's wand out of his hand. A shiver crossed her spine as she met his touch.

"What are you doing?" George asked scared. "No I can't lose both of you! No. Please." he asked of the blonde crying.

"What is she doing" "What's going on" the others asked of each other.

"I'm sorry George." she replied with a tear. "I have to. I hope you'll join me." she said as she lifted the wand and mumbled the those two faithful words quietly.

A green light shot out of the wand and Ashley let out a final gasp for air as she feel across Fred's chest.

George hung his head as more tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"No, not again." he mumbled.

He stood up abruptly startling a few and walked to every one was his family and friends and gave them a deep hug.  
When he reached his mum, he gave her a hug and said "I'm sorry for all the times, mum."

Molly looked up at her son in tears, her eyes begging him to reconsider, her lips stunned silent at the thought of losing both her twins.  
When he reached his dad, he gave him a hug and said "Take care of mum."

Arthur refused to look him in the eyes. He looked up quickly to show George it wasn't because he was ashamed, it was because he wasn't ready to handle it.

When he reached Percy there was a bit of awkwardness between them. No one really knew what had happened between Fred and Percy so no one knew if he had tried to save him. George reached up to hug him but the quick red head grabbed Fred's wand out of George's hand.

"No," he said. "Fred would not have wanted this George…I know we haven't been the closest of brothers these past few years but, we're brothers. I can't just step aside and risk losing you too."

"Percy," George commenced "my twin just died. The love of my life following him."  
Percy was stunned silent for a moment taking this in. George took this as an opportunity to take the wand back. Percy still stunned could not react.

"I have nothing left to live for." George whispered.

He continued this with everybody certain on giving everybody a proper farewell.

He reached Fred and leaned in to hug him. "Thanks for all the good times we've had. Thanks for all the great times we're probably going to have." he said with a slight smile.

When he reached Ashley he hugged her close and said "I'm coming."

He picked up the wand that had fallen from her grasp and mumbled the two unforgivable words. "I'm coming."

"GEORGE." he could hear his mother screaming. "WHY?"

At that moment he regretted having done this. He had left his family and friends. He had what he needed to survive but had selfishly just pushed them aside.

I suppose it's too late now.

But the Trio of Fred, Ashley and George is reunited once more.

------

R.I.P Fred Weasley

You will be sorely missed.

I think I count for everybody when I ask "Why on earth would J.K do this?"

/3

Read . Review . Remember No Flames Aloud.


End file.
